Dongeng yang gaje
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: OC saya kali ini jadi narator dongeng ini yaitu Kallua dan Killia yang akan menceritakan dongeng yang karakternya dari HXH. Main pairingnya ya jelas saja KilluaXFemGon (YinYang Pair) Warning: Cerita gaje yang dibuat pas authornya lagi menggila sekarang. Bener bener AU dan OOC


Kedua OC saya kali ini menjadi narrator dalam cerita ini yaitu Kallua Zaoldyeck (umur 7 tahun) dan Killia Zaoldyeck (umur 5 tahun). Biasalah, OCnya itu gw buat jadi anak dari Killua dan FemGon tentunya. Bisa dilihatlah desain mereka di deviantart. Mereka kakak beradik, oke, lanjut

Killia: Baiklah, mari kita mulai cerita ini. Yaitu, Gadis kecil bertudung hijau.

Kallua: Woi! Mestinya Gadis kecil bertudung merah

Killia: Bodo amat! Kan ibu kita suka warna hijau. Mulai aja, Kallua-niisama

Kallua: Iya-iya

Narrator:=Kallua

Jadi di suatu desa, ada seorang gadis manis yang selalu memakai tudung hijau. Gadis itu dikenal dengan nama Gon Freecs. Gadis itu tinggal bersama bibinya, Bibi Mito. Keduanya hidup dengan rukun. Pada suatu hari, seperti biasa, bibi Mito memanggang kue dan menyuruh Gon untuk mengantarkannya pada neneknya yang tinggal di ujung hutan.

Killia: Durhaka banget itu bibinya, ninggalin neneknya tinggal sendirian di ujung hutan lagi!

Kallua:Woi! Itu kan emang ceritanya gitu di buku ini *nunjukin buku dongeng gadis kecil bertudung merah* dan yah, dialterin sedikit sih jalan ceritanya.

Killia: Emang kenyataan kan? Wah, kejam bener. Ngasih kue lagi, napa bukan bubur!?

Kallua: Ya udah, kamu yang bercerita sana! (mulai kesal)

Killia: Oke!

Narrator= Killia

Jadi, Gon Freecs pun akhirnya yang merasa kasihan kalau neneknya tidak bisa makan manis-manis mulai memasak untuk neneknya. Akhirnya ia pun membawa bekal isi bubur (?) hangat untuk neneknya.

Kallua: Napa jadi bawa bubur beneran!?

Killia: Orang tua itu kan harusnya makan bubur!

Kallua: Sakit dah ini anak!

Killia: Diam! Gw naratorrnya sekarang.

Dalam perjalanan Gon menuju ke rumah neneknya, dia pun merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Akhirnya, ketika dia menoleh, dapatlah dia melihat manusia serigala tampan dengan rambut silver dan mata sapphire. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum sang serigala tampan itu mengeluarkan cincin dan pasang pose melamar dan akhirnya pun menuturkan kata "Maukah engkau menikah denganku?"

Kalllua: WOI! STOP! STOP! STOOOOPPPPPP! APAAN INI!? Belum kenal aja uda mulai melamar pulak!?

Killia: Itulah melamar pada pandangan pertama.

Kallua: HA!? Elu uda gak waras kayaknya.

Killia: Sembarangan lu, Kallua-niisama! Lanjutannya bagus nih!

Sang gadis kecil bertudung hijau itu pun menerima lamaran serigala tampan yang bernama Killua Zaoldyeck itu dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun hidup bahagia-

Kallua: Hoi! Ceritanya baru aja mulai udah mau elu end jadinya!?

Killia: Yah, asalkan KilluaxFemGon itu bersama, sudah pasti happy end la.

Kallua: Udah! Sekarang gw naratornya!

Narrator= Kallua

Keduanya yang sekarang adalah tunangan pun mulai bersama-sama pergi ke rumah neneknya Gon dulu untuk minta restu dari hubungan mereka.

Killia: Kallua-niisama, elu gak berbakat bikin cerita. Pantasnya elu balik menggambar di DA sana.

Kallua: Ha? Mentang-mentang tugas elo jadi penulis fanfic, emang kamu bakal ngapain di part ini jadinya!?

Killia: Oke, aku mulai

Narrator= Killia

Restu mereka ketika diterima pun akhirnya membuat mereka ingin membuat pesta perkawinan mereka di istana. Jadilah mereka pergi untuk mengambil alih istana dari Snow White.

Kallua: Bukannya ini cerita Gadis kecil bertudung hijau?! Napa malah ada Snow White segala!?

Killia: Crossover itulah yang membuat cerita ini menarik.

Kallua: Terus? Ngambil alih istana!?

Killia: Liat saja

Pertarungan pengambilan istanan pun dimulai dengan sengitnya. Neon, sang ratu jahat mulai melempar apel racunnya yang membuat Killua mengupas apel itu dengan cakarnya (?).

Kallua: Gaje amat

Killia: Emang kalau kamu yang buat, mau kamu apakan!?

Narrator= Kallua

Sang Ratu jahat yang mulai kesal pun akhirnya mencoba untuk menyerang lagi, tapi kali ini targetnya ialah Gon. Membuat Killua melindungi Gon sehingga Killua yang terkena serangan sang ratu jahat. Gon mulai menangis ketika Killua tergeletak dan tidak bergerak membuat seisi ruangan menjadi diam, tak bersuara.

Killia: INI BUKAN ANGST!

Kallua: Eh? Menurutku cocok kok.

Killia: Gak terima gw kalo ada ending sedih! Akan kuubah jalan hidup mereka!

Narrator= Killia

Killua perlahan-lahan mulai bangun membuat Gon gembira karena Killua itu baik-baik saja. Akhirnya kedua insan itu pun bertatapn dengan lembut sebelum bibir mereka menyentuh satu sama lain dengan harmonis. Pemandangan itu pun meretakkan hati sang ratu jahat, karena di itu mah, forever alone.

Kallua: Jiagh, terakhirnya ntu apaan!?

Killia: Kemenangan mutlak dari kuasa cinta.

Kallua: Di tangan elo, cerita ini jadi gaje.

Killia: Lha, di tangan Kallua-niisama, bisa-bisa ceritanya jadi serius, angst ato normal saja.

Kallua: Parah dah!

Akhirnya pasangan KilluGon ini pun bisa menikah di istana,beribu-ribu undangan disebar dan hidup dengan mewah dalam istana.

Kallua: Jangan elu end disini.

Killia: Gak Bakal. Tenang aja

Sesudah itu pun pasangan kita mulai malam pertama dan memasang lagu syahdu sebelum menjadi lagu rock n roll meliputi seluruh istana.

Kallua: Haaa!? Apaan itu malam pertama main lagu syahdu terus jadi rock n roll!? Bukannya semua pasangan yang malam pertama itu main kartu di kamar seperti di TV.

Killia: Aduh, kakak gw ini dapat gen polos dari ibu kita. Kasian banget lo, bikin gw gak percaya kalo elu itu jenius tapi gak tau hal-hal beginian.

Kallua: APA!?

Killia: Lanjutlah ke cerita

Kemudian pasangan serigala dan tudung hijau ini pun pergi untuk berbulan madu. Jadilah mereka berjalan-jalan dan bertemu dengan Alice yaitu Kurapika yang anehmya punya telinga kelinci.

Kallua: Sekarang malah Alice in Wonderland!? Terus punya kuping kelinci si Kurapika?

Killia: Alice itu pirang kan!? Cocok buat Kurapika dan menurutku Kurapika itu cocok punya kuping kelinci

Kurapika pun mulai berlari dengan berkata "Aku telat! Aku telat! Aku sudah super telat!"

Kallua: Oi, apa karena ini kamu buat Kurapika ngomong ntu dialong!? Karena dia punya kuping kelinci!?

Killia: Gak usah komen di cerita

Kurapika yang pergi pun membuat Gon mengejarnya. Killua yang tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya pun mulai mengejarnya juga. Akhirnya, mereka pun masuk rumah kue bbq(?)

Kallua: Hansel n Gretel… tapi rumah kuenya di bbq (?)

Killia: Diem…

Killua yang demen abis ama manisan pun mulai memakan seluruh kue dan permen yang ada di rumah itu. Gak peduli meskipun itu di bbq (?) Bahkan akhirnya Killua pun memakan seluruh rumah itu sampai tak tersisa.

"Killua, bagaimana caranya kamu makan ntu seluruh rumah tapi badanmu tetap sexy dan langsing?" Tanya Gon

"Hm. Rahasia" ujar Killua, sedikit sombong.

"Ngomong-ngomong si Kurapika yang masuk ke rumah itu dimana!? Apa kamu makan dia?" ujar Gon

"Gw gak cannibal. Kecuali kamu sih" ujar Killua dengan seringai

Kallua: Gk terima gw… Gw ubah dah.

Narrator= Kallua

Kurapika yang mendadak muncul di lubang rahasia lubang tanah pun mulai keluar dan kabur dari sang Momotaro, yaitu Kuroro.

Ternyata Alice sedang dirasuki roh setan yang membuat Momotaro, sang penakluk setan akan menaklukkan setannya dan juga kurapikanya.

Killia: Ngaco

Kallua: Berisik

Killia: Giliran gw

Narrator= Killia

Kemudian, saat pasangan kita ini lagi berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba sungguh tak disangka Gon yang perutnya mendadak sakit pun dibawa ke rumah sakit dan akhirnya lahirlah si Kallua.

Kallua: Eh!?

Killia: Bye-bye Kallua-niisama, sekarang akulah naratornya dan engkau perannya!

Kallua: WOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Narrator permanent: Killia

Kallua yang lahir setengah serigala seperti ayahnya mulai bermain kelereng dari bola-bola chatime (?)

"Sayang makanan, napa!?" Kallua mulai protes

Killia: Gak boleh protes lu. Naratornya itu udah gw permanent.

Kemudian, dia pun belajar untuk berburu dari ayahnya. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan dan menemukan sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh 3 domba kecil yaitu Alluka, Kalluto dan Zushi.

"Papa, tega gak makan mereka!?" Kallua mulai gak tega, ngeliat mereka yang imut-imut gitu.

"Waduh, kayaknya gak tega juga" ujar Killua sambil menggaruk telinganya

Tiba-tiba, ketiga domba kecil itu pun menyadari kehadiran duo serigala ini, Killua dan Kallua.

"Serigala"

"Iya serigala"

"betul-betul serigala"

Duo serigala ini pun mulai sweatdrop. Dombanya gak lari, malah meliat mereka bagaikan mereka itu makhluk eksotis (?) di hadapan mereka.

"Mau main!?" Seru Alluka, mengajak Kallua main.

"Ayo main" ujar Zushi

"Kita main" tambah Kalluto

"Stop! Orang tua kalian gak ngajarin kalian untuk berhati-hati dengan serigala!?" seru Killua.

"Tidak" ucap ketiga domba itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Killua

"Gak punya orang tua" Sahut ketiganya sebelum mulai menangis dengan mbehnya (?)

"Wah Papa! Jangan buat mereka nangis la!" Kallua mulai nutup tuh telinga dia.

"Kok malah gw yang disalahin. STOP, kalo mau orang tua. Aku adopsi kalian semua! Oke!?" ucap Killua spontan.

"Horeeehhhhh!" Ketiga domba itu langsung bersorak.

"Pa, emang serigala bisa adopsi domba!?" Kallua mulai bengong

"Sudahlah" ucap Killua.

Maka keluarga ini pun bertambah besar. Seorang gadis dengan tudung hijau bersama serigala dan serigala kecil juga ketiga domba kecil yang diadopsi.

"Kamu itu seneng banget yah jadi narrator buat macem-macem ama peran gw" Kallua mulai merutuk.

Killia: Begitulah, baiklah, Kita akhiri dengan doa.

"Tunggu! Uda selesai?!" Kallua mulai protes.

Baiklah akhirnya cerita ini pun sudah end. Terima kasih semua, Bye-Bye!

"Gaje amat endingnya! Kembali kamu Killia! WOI!" Teriak Kallua tapi percuma, tirai pun ditutup menandakan akhir cerita.


End file.
